Seradane Rebellion of 39 L.C.
The Seradane Rebellion of 39 L.C. was a conflict that sprung up during the Blood War between the Loyalists(Alliance Supporters) and the Rebels(Neutralists, Independents). While very small in relation to the Blood War that raged around the world. Causes The Valley has had a major independence movement ever since a major nation owned the territory. Each subsequent government has had issues in quelling rebellions, often having to hire mercenaries or loyalists to hold the line until a force could be mustered to strike back against the rebels. In this case, the valley was divided in the endeavor of independence. Due to the leadership of Lord Hastings during his living stage, many have been won to the side of the Alliance, becoming faithful patriots of Stormwind. The Rebels, on the other hand, were mainly the holdovers from the age where Lordaeron had influence in the valley and see Stormwind as a tyrant who uses the resources to fight the Alliance's wars. Both sides remained civil under Hastings' rule, but upon his death in Darkshore, the two sides began fighting each other in the streets. Organized Rebellion After a month of street fighting, a leader arose to lead the Independence Effort. 'King' Reginald Halsworth proclaimed himself king of the valley and declared independence. Upon hearing the rebellion, Lord John von Hastings, who was raised and acting upon his instincts, knowing his family would be executed if they were captured, rode north hard, taking command of the Militia to defend the lands of his family and nation. Battle of Durnwich(January 16th, 39 L.C.) The two forces arrived upon the fields of Durnwich at dawn. Both sides' leaders rode out to meet each other. Lord Hastings demanded the rebellion to be disbanded, for the constitution of the Valley stated that he now can ignore the demands of the people if battle was joined. 'King' Halsworth stated that the Valley no longer would take orders from Stormwind. Due to an impasse, Lord Hastings returned to his forces and ordered his artillery to fire. At around 10 am, the first shots rang out of the conflict. The initial barrage did little damage to the Rebel Force, and was soon advancing towards the Loyalist lines. Due to the prevalence of gunpowder weapons on both sides, it was going to be a ranged battle. At 10:15 am, the Rebels and Loyalists were within effective range of their small arms. The Loyalists, being stout supporters of the Alliance, aimed their flintlocks, and fired a massive volley. The first volley proved to be ineffective, as hardly any rebels failed. The Rebels soon followed suit, aiming and firing their own flintlocks, felling a few loyalists. Upon reloading, the Loyalists fired another volley, with their aim now corrected, decimated the Rebel force. After another volley from the Artillery Battery, the Rebels retreated in full force. The result of the battle showed that the Loyalists were not to be underestimated. About 35 rebels were killed, and another 100 deserted the Rebel army. The Loyalists lost around 20 with 50 wounded. This battle also showed that Lord Hastings had a solid grasp on the composition of his forces and played it to his advantage. The Chase After the victory at Durnwich, the rebel army, consisting of 165 militiamen fled north to find refuge in the northern settlements. At the same time, the Loyalists devised a plan to catch and destroy the Rebel Army. Lord Hastings would take the main part of the Army, including the Artillery, to retake the Eastern side of the Valley, including the Seradane Farmstead and Seradane Mines, while Captain Jacob Smith would move along the Western side of the valley, securing King's Watch and Hastings Manor. The forces had 250 and 180 respectively. Battle of Everwinter Keep The Rebel force was hemmed in by the flanking maneuver and made their last stand outside of Everwinter Keep, raising their arms in defiance and having King Halsworth leading the charge against Lord Hastings' forces. The two forces clashed in a melee, neutralizing the artillery advantage of the Loyalists. The two forces engaged at a stalemate, with heavy losses on both sides. But the Pretender King soon was flanked and the Loyalist force lead by Captain Smith smashed into the Rebel's rear. The Rebels began to be massacred. Conclusion Due to the swift action of Lord John Hastings, the Rebellion was defeated before it could catch enough wind. Repression was light, considering the rapid defeat of the Rebel forces. Category:Wars Category:Battles Category:Barony of Seradane